


Raph Goes Pop!

by Squeakertons



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: 69, Games, M/M, Shenanigans, Teasing, blowjob, taking_turns, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakertons/pseuds/Squeakertons
Summary: Mikey loves playing games with his family. He even finds ways to upgrade a kiddie game for ages 4+ to a juicy 18+Let the holiday shenanigans begin!Contains graphic TCEST
Relationships: OT4 - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	Raph Goes Pop!

“Hey guys! Check out what I found!” Mikey bounded into the Lair with a big grin across his face, waving a brightly coloured box in his hand.

His brothers, who were sat on the floor tinkering with various items, lazily turned towards his energetic arrival. Around them the floor was littered with recreational paraphernalia such as comics, trinket toys, gadgets and books, all exchanged from Christmas morning. The Lair was festively decorated with hanging baubles, tinsel and whatever seasonal ornaments had been collected and acquired over the years. Stray bits of wrapping paper were brushed to one side, to be tidied later.

“How do you have so much energy after such a large meal?” Donatello asked in fascination. “Don’t you have the slightest bit of indigestion?”

“Nah,” Raph said, affectionately applying a gentle nuggie to Mikey’s head as he plopped down beside him. “This one is hollow all the way to his feet. That stupendous meal probably didn’t even come up past his knees.”

Mikey grinned at Raph and around at his brothers. He loved Christmas. Everything about it. The decorations, the presents, the delicious indulgent meals, and best of all: just being happy with his family.

Leonardo, who had been lying flat on his shell on the floor, rolled onto his side and placed the book he had been reading on the floor. He lazily lifted his torso off the large cushion and bent his elbow to support the side of his head in his hand. “Did you enjoy your walk?” he asked.

Mikey smiled at his brothers again, noting how relaxed and content they appeared. Another reason he adored the holiday season.

“Yes,” he said simply. He enjoyed walking the tunnels after a large meal sometimes, it helped him to avoid feeling sluggish and sleepy. He also wanted to go snooping for unwanted or forgotten gifts. You never know what the good folk up top accidentally (or intentionally) throw away. And today he found a new toy! Mikey loved playing games with his family.

“I found this!” he said excitedly, holding up the box. “It looks brand new, still in the box!”

The brothers all looked at Mikey’s gains. “Pig Goes Pop!” Raph read. “Ages 4+” He wrinkled his beak dismissively at the plastic children’s toy and turned his attention back to his motorcycle magazine. “A little under our age range, don’t-cha think Mikey?”

Mikey shrugged his shoulders. “Nah. Not for you Raph. About spot-on mentally I would say.” He laughingly dodged the head slap that was Raph’s automatic reflex for Mikey’s sassy comments and began opening the box. “Yeah, yeah,” he chuckled to his brothers. “It’s a little kids toy. But it’s a _new_ toy, which we rarely had when we were kids and we’ve never played this before so we may as well give it a go. Give us something new and silly to do.”

Donny and Leo shared a glance for the briefest of moments before shrugging  a  good natured ‘ why not’ and murmuring their agreement. They shuffled closer into position around the game which Mikey had unpacked. On the tattered rug  he had placed a plastic pig  figure in a sitting position with his mouth gaping open happily. He was wearing a white apron with a plastic belt stretching around his round belly  and a white chef’s hat . On the floor next  to the pig was a dice with different coloured faces and a selection of different coloured round plastic discs. Leonardo picked up the leaflet of instructions. “Roll the dice to select a colour. You then pick up  a ‘burger’ of corresponding  colour. Make a note of the number on the back of the ‘burger’...” He turned  over  the disc to reveal a number ‘3’ engraved into the back. “Put the ‘burger’ into the pig’s mouth, and then firmly press his head that number of times. Take it in turns to feed the pig until he goes ‘pop!’, resulting in his belt snapping open and his arms flying up.  Whoever makes him go pop is the loser of the game. ”

Raphael looked at the grinning Michelangelo and then to Leonardo and Donatello, who actually looked like they  were gearing up to play this thing.

“Really, Mikey?” Raph said wearily, eyeballing the basic children’s toy disdainfully. “ _Really??_ ”

Mikey pooh-poohed him with a puff of air blown out the side of his mouth. “Shut up. It’ll be fun”.

Raph wrinkled his brow at his brothers to communicate his disbelief. Donatello smirked at him. “Are you sure you understand the rules, Raph? Or does Leo need to explain to you again?” He chuckled at the scowl Raph shot back in return.

Leonardo reached for the dice, smiling. “OK then, as long as everyone understands the rules…...”  Ignoring the small growl emanating from Raphael, he threw the dice which landed on purple. He  picked up a mauve disc and  looked at the back which showed the number ‘1’. He poked the plastic into the pig’s mouth which landed with a small clunk and pressed the pig’s hat once. A small click told him he had successfully completed his turn. Donatello threw next and landed on red. He picked up a red ‘burger’ and noted the number ‘4’ on the back. As Leo has done before him, he poked the disc through the pig’s mouth and pressed the hat four times. They took it turns, and each time the hat was pressed the pig’s belly  expanded a little more, until eventually with a pop! the plastic belt sprang open and the pig’s arms flew up above it’s head. Raphael, who has been in the process of  pressing the hat  at the time , jumped ever so slightly and his brothers roared with laughter.

“Hey!” Raph exclaimed, mildly embarrassed, “I was concentrating, alright? It took me by surprise.” Donatello snorted a few times through his fit of giggles. “It was worth it for that alone!” he chortled. Raphael narrowed his eyes and shot Don a withering look of contempt who simply tossed a plastic burger at him in retaliation, still chuckling.

“Whatever,” Raph muttered, tossing the blue piece of plastic back on the floor and standing up. “Well I gave it a go but I’m not five so I think I’ll give this one a miss”. Raph shifted his legs in a move to leave but Mikey quickly put a restraining hand on his shin.

“Look,” he said. “Have you guys noticed that the colours on this dice kinda match our bandanas?” All eyes immediately focused on the dice in Mikey’s hand. “OK,” he continued, “the shades don’t exactly match, but still. It gives me this great idea of how we can switch up the game.” Something about his tone made all turtles instantly alert.

“I was thinking,” Mikey continued, his tone silky, “that we could pick a turtle… say Raph...” Raphael’s skin tingled where Mikey’s touch started inching up his leg and the sudden change of atmosphere felt heavy on the back of his neck. “...and then roll the dice to see which of us will do….something…. for the number of minutes on the back of the ‘burger’ we pick up.”

Leonardo and Donatello’s gaze followed Mikey’s hand as it slid up Raphael’s thigh and his fingertips brushed the crease at Raph’s groin. Raphael swallowed, frozen to the spot.

“S...something?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Mikey said with a wickedly mischievous grin. He made a loose fist with his hand and slowly pumped it back and forth in front of Raphael’s crotch. “Something.”

A plastic ‘burger’ slid from Donatello’s loose grasp and landed on the floor with a muffled clonk as he stared at Mikey’s hand, mesmerised. “Well, that took a turn,” he murmured.

A predatory look flashed across Leonardo’s face.

Raphael watched Mikey’s hand, slowly teasing a rather appealing image of this new game he was proposing. Now this was his kinda game!

“Now that’s my kinda game!” he breathed in approval.

“I think I can get behind this,” Leo said, leaning forward to sweep aside the plastic pig.

“I would like to get behind this, on top of this and bent over all angles of this,” added Donny, not taking his eyes off Raphael’s slowly growing bulge.

“Well you know me,” Raph said happily, sinking once again to the floor. “I’m always happy to try new games.”

T he brothers gathered all the plastic pieces together, emptying the previous ones out of the piggy figure and spread ing them on the floor. Raphael lay down on his shell in front of them, using Leonardo’s cushion to support his head and make himself comfortable. Nobody had touched him yet but the anticipation had him feeling tingly in advance.

“OK, OK! Me first!” Mikey grabbed and threw the dice. It landed on purple. “OK, Donny, you’re up!” Mikey sat back on his heels, excitement shining across his face. “Ooh, wait!” he exclaimed, lunging forward. He leaned over and shifted Raphael’s red bandana so it covered the large turtle’s eyes. “So it’s all about the feels,” he purred, brushing his lips feather light against Raph’s before sitting upright.

D onatello narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips as he gave Mikey a lopsided leer. “Sometimes I forget how kinky you can be, Michelangelo,” he said in appr oval , raising himself from his seated position onto his hands and knees.  He picked up a purple disc and turned it over. It read ‘2’. Leonardo pulled his shell-cell from his belt and set the countdown timer to two minutes. “OK, Don,” he said. “Purple for the start.”

On the floor, Raphael took a deep breath and flexed his fingers as he tried to remain still. Being passive and prone wasn’t his usual state but it was kinky as hell when it happened.  Not being able to see it coming only added to the anticipation.  He felt Don’s strong hands on his shins, sliding upwards appl ying a gentle pressure.  Before they reached the top of his thighs, Don’s lips followed his hands and he started applying kisses and gentle bites to Raph’s hips. For two minutes Donny kissed and nibbled at Raphael, making the prone brother squirm. With a quick look to the timer, Donny  applied a hard bite to the thigh then licked at Raph’s bulging crotch,  painting a thick, hot, wet stripe of saliva across the length of his  emerging erection. Raph took in a sharp breath just as the timer went off, signalling the end of Donny’s turn. As he leaned back and away, Donny blew cold air against  where he had just licked, making Raph momentarily clench his fists and toes and make a huff sound in the back of his throat.

“And Donny goes straight for the tease, expertly administered right at the end of his time slot!” Mikey narrated happily.

The three brothers drank in the sight of Raphael’s cock swelling in response to the stimulation.

“A strong start, Don, a strong start,” Leo agreed, picking up the dice. “OK, my turn.” He threw the dice down which landed on red. “OK”, he said looking up. “What do we do if it lands on red?” Mikey thought for a second. “Hey, red means red,” he said with a sly smirk. He picked up a red disc and showed the others the number on the back. 

“Raph need to do something to himself for three minutes. OK Raph,” Mikey drew his fingertip up Raph’s length. “Let’s see you pump that thirsting boner into a full glorious throbbing hunk of -”

“ - thick, turtle, dripping, deep-throating goodness.” Donny cut in in a sigh. He looked up at Leo and Mikey’s amused faces. “Oh sorry, did I say that out loud?”

“Timer starts now,” Leo said with a smile, still silently chuckling at Donny’s remark. He loved how focused Donatello could get.

Raph took his member into his large hand and began slowly pumping it. His brothers watched in appreciation as it swelled to full aplomb. Raph sighed in pleasure which was answered by twin exhales from Mikey and Donny. Leo swallowed down the spike of arousal which flushed through him, greedily drinking in the sight of his most ferocious brother laying blindfolded infront of him, pleasuring himself for all to watch. A small bead of pre-come began to form at Raph’s tip and Leo pressed his lips together in an effort not to begin licking them like a dog facing it’s favourite kibble.

The timer beeped and Raphael let go of himself with a small groan. Donatello hastily picked up and threw the dice. It landed on blue. Enthusiastic eyes snapped to Leonardo. His picked up a disc with the number 4 on the back. Leo sat for a beat with an enigmatic smile on his face, before shuffling a little closer to Raphael and leaning close to his ear. He reached one hand down to grip Raph’s bobbing cock and deliberately moved his firmly closed fist in an excruciatingly slow manner, all the while whispering something to Raphael. He did this for the whole four minutes, and when the beeper went off, Raphael was deeply flushed, his breathing much faster. A keening tone escaped his throat.

“Damn, Leo,” he whined, rubbing his flat palms against the rug in an effort to maintain control.

Donatello took in the state of Raphael and measured it against the rather sedate pace of Leonardo’s hand movements. “What did you say to him?” he asked.

“Did you tell him all the things you were going to do to him?” Mikey guessed with a knowing smile.

“Nope,” Leo answered nonchalantly, before flashing a wolfish grin. “I told him all the stuff I want him to do to me.”

Mikey chuckled and gently patted Raph’s leg. “Easy, big guy.” Mikey scooped up the dice and rolled a purple. “Again? Hey, no fair! I’m not skipping a go!” He picked up a purple ‘burger’ and noted the ‘2’ on the back. “Hmmm,” he said thoughtfully. “Two minutes, gotta make ‘em count.”

“Cheat,” Donny muttered good naturedly.

Mikey positioned himself between Raph’s legs and lowered his face to Raph’s tail. As Leo once again pressed the timer, he painted a sloppy stripe from the tip up to Raph’s anus, simultaneously taking Raph’s hard member into his hand and pumping it with a steady rhythm. Raph groaned with pleasure and lifted his hips to closer press against Mikey’s tongue as it swirled around his back entrance, his hand pumping him to growing ecstasy. 

In order to achieve this position, Mikey had manoeuvred his way in front of Donatello, who was greatly enjoying the view of Michelangelo’s raised bottom and excited tail twitching before him. As Leo avidly watched Mikey’s wet tongue d ancing between Raph’s butt cheeks , Donny gave in to temptation and leaned forward to take Mikey’s wiggling tail into his mouth. Mikey bucked in surprise and hummed a muffled yelp of surprise into Raph’s  ring .

“Ah, Mikey, press your tong...” Raph started but was cut off by the timer. “Dammit” he muttered as Mikey lifted his face away and sat back upright, shooting Donny a grinning look, silently asking ‘what was that??’ Donny shrugged happily in return. “It was right there!” 

Leonardo picked up the dice. “My turn,” he said, “and  how about  no more waiting for our colours to come up, we’ll just throw the dice in turn to select which ‘burger’ we pick up,  like we did before . Sound fair?” Mikey and Donny nodded their agreement, both looking flushed.

Leo threw the dice and picked up the corresponding ‘burger’,  which revealed a ‘3’. He threw a sly look at Michelangelo as he  manoeuvred into position. “As long as we’re going straight  for the kill ,” he  smirked , referring to Mikey’s rim/ hand job combo accelerating Raph’s state of excitement. “I play to win.” He lowered himself onto Raph in the ‘69’ position and rubbed his already hard cock against Raph’s lips. “Open up Raph.” 

“Oh my go-ffmphmmmmm!” Raph’s nostrils flared, his exclamation muffled as he took in Leo’s large member and Leonardo engulfed his own in a hot, wet, slurping turtle heaven. Of course, Leonardo, their brave leader who regularly practised body and breathing control, was a master at deep throating. Raphael’s eyes rolled and his toes clenched as he panted his pleasure into Leo’s cock.

Again, Donatello, who was seated at Raph’s feet, was treated to a lavish show of Leonardo’s head bobbing up and down Raph’s rock hard length, glistening with saliva each time Leo brought his head up to suck at the tip. A rumbling churr erupted from Don’s chest a s he lustily drank in the sight.

“Tell me about it,” Mikey sighed dreamily as he gazed at the slurping pair through hooded lids.

Raph’s tail thumped the floor and he bucked his hips slightly off the floor, all the while moaning around Leo’s appendage.

“He’s close,” Donny observed. Mikey hummed in agreement, on tenterhooks watching to see if Leo was gong to win aferall. A deep, loud churr emanated from Raphael quickly followed by the beeping of Leo’s phone. Leo reluctantly lifted his head with a lingering lick and extracted himself from Raph’s mouth. Raph’s cock twitched as it was released from it’s hot, silky heaven and subjected to the cooler air.

“God dammit,” he exhaled, again rubbing his fingers against the rug in agitation.

Donatello didn’t even bother to roll the dice, instead he grabbed a  random  disc and turned it over. “Four,” he announced triumphantly, his eyes glued to Raph’s still glistening cock.

“Hey, wait you big fat cheat!” Mikey exclaimed, leaning forward to cut him off. He thought for a few seconds. “OK, I think it’s obvious that whoever gets the next turn is probably going to win.” He glanced at Raphael who was fidgeting all over the place, trying to contain his intense arousal and desire for sweet release.

“Sudden death.” Leonardo said. The brother’s eyes met in understanding.

“30 seconds each,” Donatello said. “My turn next so I’ll start”. He fell inbetween Raph’s legs and lavishly continued the blow job. Raph groaned loudly at the sudden change in temperature from cool to hot silk. To heighten the pleasure, Don also fondled and rubbed Raph’s stiff tail. Raph felt the pressure building... building...

“Time,” announced Leo, and the sublime hotness left Raphael again, quickly to be replaced by Michelangelo’s nimble tongue. “Mmmmm, yeah,” Raph mumbled as Mikey’s tongue swirled around his engorged glans and tickled at his frenulum. Again, the pressure built but more accelerated than before. It spiked when Leonardo leant down and started probing Raph’s mouth with his tongue. “Mmmm!” Raph moaned into Leo’s mouth. “I think I’m gonna - ”

“Not without me you’re not!” Don said with determination, nudging Mikey’s body to the side so he could dive down and take Raph’s tail into his mouth. Raphael moaned loudly against Leo’s lips. He heard a slurpy pop as someone wet their finger and a thick digit pressed ever so slightly into his back entrance, slipping between the tight ring of muscle.

“Fucking hell!” Raph exclaimed, jerking his hips upwards coming deep and hard into Mikey’s throat. The brothers relaxed their stimulation but maintained their positions as Raph rode out his orgasm, wave after wave. Mikey relished the firm pulsing of the thick cock against his tongue as the hot come squirted the back of his throat. Donatello continued to tease Raph’s entrance as it contracted around his fingertip. Leonardo greedily drank in Raph’s cries of ecstasy vibrating deep into this chest. Leonardo returned a rumbling churr into his mouth.

After a few minutes, the brothers sat back and observed their work. Raphael lay spent and satisfied on the rug, still blindfolded and trying to ca lm his breath. The remaining turtles shifted trying to accommodate their own raging hard-ons. Mikey li c ked his lips with a broad grin.

“I won!” he declared. His brothers smiled and rolled their eyes.

“Are you sure about that?” Donny laughed. “Looks to me like Raph is the one who came first.”

Leo groaned at the joke but couldn’t help laughing along.

Raphael hauled himself upright and righted  the bandana across his face. “Holy crap!” he exclaimed. “I’m playing that game again!” He smiled round at his brothers.

“Me next! Me next!” Mikey cried excitedly. “And don’t make me wait, I’m dying over here!”

Mikey lay down with the cushion, his erection proudly bobbing, as his brothers joyfully set about rolling the dice and selecting ‘burgers’. He sighed happily and wiggled his toes in pleasurable anticipation. Electricity spiked through his gut when Leonardo picked up a ‘4’ and fixed him with a ravenous, predatory stare that pinned his very shell to the floor. Then Raphael shifted his orange bandana across his eyes. “Ya’know. For the _feels._ ” Oh my God.

Mikey loved playing games with his family.

THE END


End file.
